


Cherry Blossoms at Twilight

by ImmortalSpuffy202



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Some Fluff, Tokyo "2020" Summer Olympics, car crash, minor OCs - Freeform, slight angst, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalSpuffy202/pseuds/ImmortalSpuffy202
Summary: Makoto and Nagisa go to meet Haru at the train station after he wins gold at the Tokyo Summer Olympics (for fic purposes the 2020 Tokyo Summer Olympics are still being held).OrMakoto is a good person and the best boyfriend.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are staying safe. Please enjoy this quick Makoharu fic. I literally came up with the plot halfway through writing it, but now it’s become a multichapter fic. It shouldn’t be longer than three chapters though. Anyway, please read and drop a comment if you have something to say.

“Mako-chan come on! We’re gonna miss the train!” Nagisa cried, pulling his face into a pout as he tugged on Makoto’s arm. Makoto was panting heavily. They’d been running for at least twenty minutes at that point, but Nagisa wouldn’t even consider slowing down. It’s a surprise that he isn’t more built than he already is with all the energy he expends every day.

“Na-Nagisa,” Makoto wheezed, bending down in exhaustion, “We’re not going to miss it.” Nagisa stuck out his tongue teasingly, barely slowing down enough to keep from falling over.

“But Rei-chan’s already there!” Nagisa whined, sighing loudly enough to elicit an eyeroll from Makoto. Said brunet brought a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

“Listen Nagisa, the train doesn’t arrive until 8:30, and guess what time it is now,” he gestured to his watch, “8:15.”

“But-!” Nagisa started, but Makoto interjected with a hand and a sigh of his own.

“We’re five minutes away from the station. Unless some magical spell somehow teleports us to the other side of Iwatobi, there is no possible reason that we would miss the train; so please, I’m begging you: _slow down_ ,” Nagisa pulled his signature pouty face, but Makoto wouldn’t fall for it again. He was already labelled as _The Mom Friend_ and didn’t need any more reasons for that title to stick. He knew he really was just a mom at heart though. “We can walk the rest of the way.”

Nagisa crossed his arms with a pointed frown on his face, but resigned himself to walk alongside Makoto. Makoto sighed in relief and hoisted his bag back up onto his shoulder, choosing to get lost in his thoughts rather than listen to Nagisa ramble about missing the damn train. It really was a nice day out though. Not too hot or too cold. Just…nice. Iwatobi was always nice. Sometimes Makoto wishes it wouldn’t be. Maybe that would make things more interesting. _Well I guess it doesn’t really matter now. I don’t even live here anymore._ He’d been in college for almost a year now, but had come home to visit his parents during summer break. Since Rei and Nagisa were still in high school, he was able to catch up with them too.

There was a whir and then a crash. A shrill scream pierced the air. Heads whipped around as a car raced through a red light, hitting a passing biker. The sun was almost set, which meant there were less people on the road, but that was no reason to run a red light, nor was it a reason to stop paying attention to the surroundings.

“Oh my god!” Makoto yelled in panic, watching the woman fly through the air. There was an echoing thud as she hit the ground. The man didn’t even stop to call an ambulance. Everything felt fuzzy. This wasn’t happening. Makoto felt himself being roughly pulled by the arm. He looked over his shoulder numbly. Nagisa. Nagisa was pulling him over to the unmoving woman. She looked so broken. Bruised and battered. But there was no blood. That must be a good sign, right? Makoto shivered at the sight. _What do I do? What do I do! Ambulance. We need an ambulance._ Trembling fingers dialed the number. A small crowd had begun to gather around the scene of the accident.

“Hello, 911 emergency. How can I help you?” An unconcerned responder answered the phone.

“U-Umm. I need an ambulance. A bicyclist was just h-hit by a car. S-She’s not moving,” Makoto murmured, barely able to force the words out.

“Okay, is there any blood?”

“N-No," his voice was weak.

“She may just be unconscious, but we’ll send the paramedics over right away. Where are you right now?”

“A few minutes from the train station in Iwatobi. The corner of Elm and Clover.”

“Stay right where you are. The ambulance will be there in ten minutes,” the responder replied calmly.

“T-Thank you,” he whispered softly, closing his eyes. _How could this be happening?_ _Ten minutes? We’ll miss the train!_ He let out a quivering sigh. He had to do something. It wouldn’t be right to just leave; not when someone was in danger.

“Makoto…” Makoto nearly broke his neck as he whipped around to find the source of the noise. It was Nagisa. He was knelt down next to the fallen woman, pressing two fingers against her neck, “She’s still alive.” Makoto felt all the tension flow out of him. His knees went weak with relief and he sank to the ground.

“Thank god.”

They had been waiting there for nearly ten minutes when a black-haired man approached them. “Oh my god, Aiko,” he cried, taking the woman into his arms and pulling her close. He pressed his ear against her chest, nearly fainting with relief when he heard her heart beat. He turned an eye to the two boys who were waiting with her. He squeezed both of their hands in turn, an unparalleled look of gratitude on his face, “Thank you for staying with her. I heard the ambulance is coming. I can take it from here. She’s my sister.”

“B-But-” Makoto started, but was immediately cut off by the other man.

“Go. It’s someone important, isn’t it.”

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly. This man couldn’t have any idea, but the knowing look in his eye said differently, “Don’t be so shocked. I can see it in your eyes. There’s someone waiting for you. Go to them.” Makoto bit his lip, taking another look at the woman named Aiko. After a second’s hesitation, he bowed deeply.

“Take care of her. And thank you.”

The man smiled weakly, “No, thank you—both of you.”

Nagisa nodded, wrapping an arm around Makoto’s and pulling him upright, “Come on Makoto," he whispered, “We can’t stay any longer. It’s 8:25. Now we’re actually gonna miss the train.”

They started to run. Makoto was beyond complaining at this point. There wasn’t enough time to.

_Someone important, huh? Well, he’s not wrong._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Nagisa finally reach the train station XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kinda sad. One kudos. Rip my life. Oh well. I hope those that did read enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter.

They were running. Wind whipping by and rustling their already unkempt hair. Makoto closed his eyes briefly. _Please let me make it in time. And please let that woman be safe._ A small worn-out building approached in the distance. It was plain. Just an unassuming wooden station. But it was what they’d been waiting for. Makoto couldn’t help but smile, biting his lip slightly. But that smile faltered when he remembered the accident. How could they act normal when they’d just seen a passerby get hit by a car? Makoto shook his head. She was going to be fine. There was no blood. He just had to think rationally. And anyway, this wasn’t for him. There was someone he needed to support.

“COME ON MAKO-CHAN!” Nagisa yelled, straining to be heard over the rushing wind. Makoto didn’t answer, but picked up the pace nonetheless. “I can see the train!” he cried, pointing at a light in the distance. “Let’s go!”

It was exhilarating. Running through the night with only one goal in mind. As they got closer and closer, Makoto’s mind became clearer: just get to the station.

The light came to a halt just as the two boys began to climb onto the platform. Under the dim flickering lights, stood Rei, waving at them intensely. Nagisa’s face brightened as he ran to his friend. But Makoto didn’t even notice. The only thing that mattered was the train. It was here. The platform began to flood with passengers. There was no end to them. Despite being tall, Makoto could barely see anything amidst the throng. His head bobbed up and down as he tried to weave through the crowd. And then he saw it. A sheen of thick, raven hair. The crowd started to thin, and he ran. It was like everything was stripped away in that one moment. Nothing mattered except for the man he came here to see.

Sparkling sapphire met glistening emerald and the world stopped. “Haru…” Makoto whispered, standing still for just a moment. The corners of Haru’s mouth twitched upwards.

“I’m home,” his voice was gentle. Makoto grinned at him like he was the sun, and rushed forward, pulling the other into a tight embrace.

“Congratulations Haru. I’m so proud of you,” he spoke into Haruka's shoulder. Haru squeezed him back tightly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. You know how hard I tried. But just look at you!” Makoto released him, but left his hands on the shorter boy’s arms. That's when he eyed the shimmering medal around Haruka's neck, “I knew you would win.” Haru feigned disinterest, but the way his eyes twinkled made it obvious that he was happy; really happy.

“It’s enough that you were cheering me on,” he murmured, averting his gaze from his boyfriend’s. It was no surprise that Haruka had come back from the Olympics with a gold medal. He’d been training for so long that it was basically inevitable at this point. When Haru told him that he was going to the Olympics, Makoto couldn’t stop talking about how proud he was, and how he’d always known it was going to happen eventually. Though Makoto still felt guilty that he couldn’t be there. He'd even gotten another part time job just to make money for the ticket; but in the end it was just too expensive. He apologized to Haru over and over again, but Haru never made him feel bad about it. That’s just the way he was. Unassuming, but in a good way.

“I watched every second,” Makoto smiled warmly, linking his fingers with Haru’s. Haru finally let his smile break through. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed a light kiss to Makoto’s cheek. Makoto grinned back at him, running his fingers through Haru’s silky hair. Haru gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pushing his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m glad to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it was a short chapter this time, but I finally got to the part I wanted to write. There’ll be a short epilogue coming in the next few days. I realized Nagisa and Rei didn’t even congratulate Haru yet, so they’ll do that soon lol. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment if you have anything to say, and feel free (haha get it) to check out my other Makoharu fanfic, Closing the Gap. I really want to update that one soon since I’m much prouder of it than this one. Okay, enough rambling. I’ll see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it’s been more than a couple days, but here I am. Well, I hope y’all enjoy the last chapter!

The middle of the train station was not the best place to have a heartfelt reunion, but Makoto and Haruka clung to each other amongst the crowd anyway. Their moment didn’t last long however, as Nagisa and Rei finally pushed their way through the masses, emerging with blinding smiles and twinkling eyes. Nagisa’s greeting was full of enthusiasm, and Rei nearly had to hold him back from tackling the older boys right then and there. Makoto lightly brushed the pads of fingers against Haruka’s cheek, his eyes full of love, as the two slowly parted. Nagisa saw this as his cue to interject.

“Congratulations Haru-chan!!! I knew you could do it! Everyone was rooting for you!” his voiced managed to echo even through the crowd. Rei shook his head in exasperation, adjusting his glasses slightly.

“Yes, you deserved it Haruka-senpai,” he agreed, clapping a hand on Haru’s shoulder. As expected, Haruka averted his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the slight smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Makoto gave him that look that said, 'you know you aren’t subtle, right?' The one that made his eyes crinkle in laughter even if no sound came out. The one that should have been irritating, but wasn’t. The one that still made Haruka’s heart clench after so long. He let out a little, “hmph,” but Makoto only laughed, reaching out to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

Haru bit his lip, squeezing back just a little harder, and lifted his head, “…Thank you.” He bowed slightly to the two younger boys, “I’m glad you were here to support me, even if it was just in spirit.” All three of them leapt to reassure him that it was nothing, that it’s what any friend would have done. But it wasn’t nothing. Makoto was the first, but it was heartening to know that he wouldn’t be the last. That there would be more people to welcome him into their hearts and lives. Haruka finally let himself smile—not enough to show teeth, but enough to elicit gasps from the other three. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Haruka’s neck, almost knocking both Makoto and Rei over in the process.

Rei reached out in an attempt to grab the back of Nagisa’s shirt, but his fingers barely brushed the fabric. “Nagisa!” he cried, “Don’t kill him!” Haruka’s grin had fallen, but his eyes still sparkled as Nagisa jostled him. Makoto let out a little chuckle, catching Rei’s eye, and giving him a look that seemed to say, 'what did we expect?' Rei sighed, shaking his head, but not even _he_ could keep a straight face.

The station was practically deserted by the time everyone finished giving Haruka their congratulations. The air was cheery as Makoto and Haru said their goodbyes to the other two. They kept waving until Rei and Nagisa disappeared over the horizon. Makoto let his hand gently fall, resting beside Haruka’s. Haru peeked at him from the corner of his eye. Something wasn’t right. Haru slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s, making Makoto look over at him. He was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong Makoto?” Haruka asked quietly, squeezing the other man’s hand. Makoto’s smile faltered, and he ran a hand through his hair. Haruka had long since noticed this nervous tic of his. “You know you can tell me,” he insisted. Haruka usually wasn’t very vocal, but when it came to Makoto—to someone he loved and cherished—he wasn’t above being a little pushy.

Makoto sighed deeply, clenching Haru’s hand a little tighter, “There was an accident on the way here. A woman was hit by a car.” Haruka’s eyes widened.

“Is she gonna be okay?” he murmured, still slightly shocked.

Makoto bit his lip, “I-I don’t know. She was still alive when we left. Her brother came. He told us he could handle it. I called an ambulance.” Makoto’s voice trembled more and more with every word. His eyes began to water, and he looked down. Haruka’s heart broke for him. Nobody should have to go through that.

A shiny tear streaked down the brunette’s hidden face, hitting the ground with a barely audible _plip_. Haruka moved without thinking. He closed the gap between them in a single step, pulling Makoto into his arms. He let out a soft sob, twisting the back of Haruka’s shirt in his hands. “I was so scared,” he cried, letting his head drop onto Haru’s shoulder. Haruka ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair to reassure him. They stood like that, in their own little bubble, for just a few minutes. Haruka lightly pulled Makoto’s arms off of him, sliding his hands down the other’s arms until their hands were connected again. Haru looked at him earnestly. There was determination in his deep blue eyes.

“Do you know her name?” he asked, waiting for Makoto to dry his tears. Makoto sniffed, but nodded.

“A-Aiko, I think. I don’t know her last name though.”

Haruka nodded, “Let’s go.”

.oOo.

Everything was white, as is a standard among hospitals. Haru and Makoto arrived hand-in-hand, Haruka having dragged Makoto the whole way there. He refused to tell him where they were going, but Makoto knew better than to question his boyfriend when he was this determined.

A woman in standard receptionist garb met them at the front desk. “What may I do for you two?” she asked politely. “Visiting hours end at 9:30, so if you’re looking for someone you need to make it quick.”

Haruka nodded curtly, “We’re looking for an Aiko. She was brought in about an hour ago.”

The woman squinted at them skeptically, but flipped through her records nonetheless, “Aiko Ishizaki, right? She’s in room 204. But only family members are allowed to visit right now. Are you family?” she asked, drumming her bright acrylic nails on the desk.

Makoto shot Haru a worried look. He opened his mouth to answer truthfully, but Haruka interjected, stepping in front of his boyfriend, “Yes. We’re her cousins.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at the boys who were obviously a couple, and who were obviously not related. But seeing the desperate look on the taller boy’s face, she sighed. _It’s too late for this right now. I’ll just let them in._

“Fine. Go ahead. But make it snappy,” she waved them on, immediately going back to typing. Makoto bowed deeply. He managed to yell a quick, “thank you!” before Haruka dragged him down the hall.

“199, 200, 201, 202, 203…204. Here it is,” Makoto pointed to the name card next to the plain white door, labelled: Room 204—Aiko Ishizaki. Makoto rapped on the door lightly. When it didn’t instantly open, he looked back at Haruka, “Should we just go in?” Haruka was about to respond when the door opened to reveal a young dark-haired man. It was Aiko’s brother. His eyes widened as he recognized Makoto from the accident earlier.

“Umm, is Aiko doing okay?” Makoto asked. The man smiled and waved them inside. Aiko was lying in the hospital bed. She was bandaged and bruised, but alive. Makoto sighed in relief, sending Haruka a smile full of gratitude. Haru’s lips twitched in response, and he gently linked their pinkies together. They were so lost in the moment that they forgot someone else was in the room. A good-natured chuckle echoed through the area. The boys looked up. Makoto was blushing slightly. The man gestured to Haruka with a knowing smile on his face, “So this is the one who has your heart.”

Makoto glanced back at Haru, and nodded, “He’s my everything.”

Haruka blushed, averting his eyes. Makoto only smiled wider, lacing their fingers together.

“Well he’s certainly a lucky man, isn’t he,” the man remarked, grinning at them.

Makoto started to splutter, but Haruka was dead serious, having gotten over his blushing fit from a second ago.

“Yes,” he said, “I don’t deserve him.” Makoto buried his face in his hands, blushing profusely. Redness was spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Haru…” he whined. Haru’s eyes sparkled with laughter and love.

“Well, thank you for stopping by. I really appreciate it. And I know Aiko would too,” the man said.

Makoto bowed in thanks, still a little flustered. And with only another wave, they were gone. They passed through the hallways in silence. The air swirled with unspoken words.

“Umm, Haru? Did you really mean what you said back there?” Makoto asked, unsure. Haruka looked up, meeting the other’s emerald eyes.

“Every word.” It was spoken without hesitation, and Makoto smiled.

He took Haru’s face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye, “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” Haruka shook his head at the words, leaning in to press his forehead against Makoto’s. “But I love you more than anyone, Haruka,” he murmured.

The starkly white hallway seemed to fade away as they kissed. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them: Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase. The two of them, and the love they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. It really means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this little fic. It kind of ended differently than I expected, but I kind of like where it went. If you have something to say, I’d love to hear it; so please leave a comment! Any fic ideas would also be appreciated! Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow if I don’t get lazy. If not, then I’ll update this weekend. Thanks again! Ciao!


End file.
